1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display having a high response speed, as well as a wide angle of field, and high contrast, and therefore attracts attention as a next generation display apparatus.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes a thin film layer configured of at least one or more organic layers between two electrodes. When exposed to moisture or oxygen, the organic layers deteriorate, causing dark spots that do not emit light.
To reduce or prevent the deterioration of the organic layers, a base substrate on which the organic layers are formed, and a sealing substrate, which seals the organic layers, are adhered to each other with a sealing material. An adhesive containing an organic material to prevent moisture permeation may be used as the sealing material. More commonly, nowadays, frit is used instead as the sealing material, which is an inorganic material that is excellent in blocking of moisture permeation.